Sweet, silent treatment
by fenyx
Summary: daniel is with someone who is not Betty in his bed


"I think Betty is going to kill me" Daniel focused his attention on the beautiful brown hair on his chest.  
"Not that I blame her... after all, I'm the one who is missing our votes" Although he tried to maintain a serious and relaxed attitude, after all he was in a very compromising situation with another woman in his bed, he could not help keep in his face a stunned smile. "But in my defense," his hands clamped firmly to the beauty in his arms as he flipped the two in bed, "You are simply irresistible."

His smile grew even bigger when he received another mischievous smile of his bed companion. God, how could he not have fallen into this trap? Not even he, the great Daniel Meade, might have been able to resist such beauty.

Those eyes, those eyebrows, those sweet cheeks ... god ... those perfect lips that had just ... "You ... are just perfect ... and do not get me wrong, Betty is beautiful, the most important woman in my life, the most seductive, the sexiest, the most ... hmmmm" He began to feel the heat rising from his face, "I guess it's not very nice to talk about the virtues of a woman in the presence of another ... especially in front of you ... and I dont think you want to know that from ... her..." his companion's eyes start to shine with more joy and something about them, something in the way she saw him, managed to click something in his head.

"You're just like her" Her lips gently rested on her navel and he smiled joyfully. "I dont know how… but you are" His hands stroked with a simple touch his cheeks, while his companion looks at the window, his brow furrowed. "Despite your light brown hair ... your sparkling blue eyes ... your perfect and delicate eyebrows," the air managed to escape from his lips "And your skin white as snow"… and it was then that he was allowed to deliver the most charming of his smiles ... that he was only allowed to deliver to the next of the greatest achievements of the playboy Daniel Meade and ... he obviously had locked after 4 years of serious relationship with Betty Suarez  
"Something in your way of looking, smiling and acting, make you more irresistible than her itself."

He could not help but close his eyes as he felt like such perfect hands began to travel with fascination over his face. "This is your fault, you know?" He sent a deep, piercing look at the chestnut. "I'm not stupid you know ?... Even becks, when he knew about you told me that I could not resist you" he gave her a new smile," he said, man you're stupid if you dont fall into her trap" his eyes looked his, again, perfect nose "And I dont doubt that since you knew me, you began to plot your evil plan to break me down as the weakest of all before your smile"

"But can I tell you a secret?... although ... I expect that our morning meetings will continue repeating every day and. .. although they can bring me problems with the woman I love most in my life… I Daniel Meade, I'm willing to take that risk only with one condition ... ONLY ONE ... And if you do your part of the deal... you'll know that I am all yours and nobody else ... well apart from Betty."

This time, all smile vanished from his face and his eyes seriously ruled.

"This ice law must to end ... I think 5 months is a long time without you talk to me" Now a wry smile covered his eyes, while his opponent showed a tender look. "I know it takes me long to fall into your traps every morning, but in my defense, I have a very, very heavy sleep… But I always end up by bringing you here even though I should NOT!"

Noises down the hall warned him of the presence of someone else in the house.

"Let's make a deal, you and me ... tell me just a "NO" and tomorrow I will make Betty join us in our little morning date, only the three of us "

In less than two seconds, a third presence was present in the room and a sweet vanilla scent flooded his senses.

"You know Daniel, tomorrow is Sunday right?" Without looking at the door and saying a word, he began to settle better in the king size bed to give more room for the intruder of his morning date. "You really think she will fall into that trap ?..."

The bed began to sink behind him, while arms crossed his shoulders and a kiss was placed in the bottom of his neck, making him tremble. "You could at least tell her that you'll make it for this Monday." A smile dominated his face, while he turned to receive a passionate kiss.

"I don't think that she will be able to differentiante Sunday from Monday"

"Ah, but it wasnt you who said that she was like me?

"Obviously she's just like you, she has your intelligence, your beauty, your grace ... but ... I seriously doubt that she is able to differentiate Monday from Sunday." He turned his attention to the little beauty that was now smiling to his mother. "What will I say?, If you say "NO", your mom promises to stay the morning of Monday with us?"

"uO!" If someone had been able to charge for the stupefying face that Daniel had at that moment, it would be likely that he would be in bankruptcy. With his mouth wide open and his eyes completely white, he could not hide the smile that covered every feature of her face.

"Honey, you know that that wasn't a "NO" right?"

"Betty, even though you know that you're smarter than me ... I'm more crafty and as you know, I always keep my promises..." Daniel rolled onto his back, laying the baby on his stomach and gave her the most significant of sight

"Molly and I have made a deal… if she said "NO" or any resemblance of a "NO", you will spend the morning of Monday with us ... and how well you tell me ... The promises and vows that you made, you should't ever break "

Betty just looked at him, hiding a smirk, "Okay, I guess after all, our daughter inherited my intelligence." Having said this, she went to find the phone… after all, then sooner she contact with his boss, she could spend more time with his little family.


End file.
